


black hole

by snowydanvers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowydanvers/pseuds/snowydanvers
Summary: Una sensación de esperanza se apodero de todos en la habitación, pero acabó rápidamente cuando una Caitlin Snow en muy mal estado entro en la habitación..
Relationships: Ronnie Raymond & Caitlin Snow, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 2





	black hole

—Entonces.. ¡Puedo controlar los agujeros negros!... soy como... ¡Soy un superheroe! No puedo esperar para combatir el crimen junto a ustedes chicos... - Un emocionado chester divagaba en el cortex — Incluso podría deshacerme de los malos haciendo que un agujero los absorba! esperen... ¿Que pasaría si alguien es tragado por uno? No creo que sea nada bonito.. ¿Acaso morirán? oh eso seria una lástima, porque ya saben, nosotros, los superheroes, no mata... — Chester se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio las caras de sus compañeros, notando que Caitlin se había largado sin decir nada— ¿Dije algo mal? Yo- ¿Por que se fue Caity? ¿Tuvo alguna urgencia? oh cielos.. hable tanto que se canso de mi ¿verdad? 

—Chester - Cisco interrumpió al joven, iba a reprenderlo, pero recordó que no sabia nada de... Ronnie. - Es una larga historia - Le dio una mirada a Barry, buscando la aprobación para contar la historia que no le pertenecia. Al recibir un asentimiento en forma de aceptación, se volvió hacia Chester y comenzó a contar los acontecimientos que parecían haber pasado hace muchas vidas atrás...

Cuando Cisco termino, el joven que habia estado lo suficiente feliz como para iluminar la habitación, tenia una expresión sombría, llena de culpa y lástima 

—Yo.. lo siento, no sabia nada... - luego de unos minutos de silencio y un "no es tu culpa" por parte de Barry, la expresión de Chester se ilumino - ¡Chicos! Se exactamente que hacer! - Las miradas de todos en la habitación se dirigieron hacia el - Realmente no sabemos si el.. murió. Tal vez.. tal vez el esta vivo en algún lugar.. yo... puedo intentarlo! puedo buscarlo! ¡Traerlo de vuelta!

una sensación de esperanza se apodero de todos en la habitación, pero fue interrumpida cuando una Caitlin en no muy buen estado apareció en la habitación, claramente había escuchado todo.

—Chester, se que quieres ayudar pero... Ya paso mucho tiempo, el..- un nudo en su garganta no le permitió hablar por unos segundos- Ronnie, ya no esta aquí, hace demasiado tiempo que no lo esta..

Una sola lágrima se deslizo en el rostro de la metahumana, la cual fue rápidamente eliminada. 

—Pero! Yo- — Las palabras del integrante mas reciente fueron rápidamente cortadas al notar el ambiente de la habitación.— Esta bien, realmente.. lo siento Caity

Caitlin le dio un pequeño asentimiento, seguido de un corto abrazo

—um.. deberia irme.. - Chester huyo rápidamente del cortex, sabiendo exactamente lo que haría

\------------

"Tengo que intentarlo" pensó para si mismo cuando comenzó a invocar sus poderes...

nada

no había nada

Busco en todos las zonas dentro del pequeño agujero que había creado, no se iba a rendir tan pronto...   
Tal vez era demasiado pequeño, si tan solo hacía que su anomalía creciera un poco mas, encontraría algo.

Así que eso hizo, intentando controlarlo lo mejor posible, hizo que el pequeño agujero creciera un poco mas...

Y lo vio.

Una luz

Una persona.

–¡Oye!... ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Ven conmigo! - Las palabras del joven resonaron, llamando la atención de aquella misteriosa persona...

Pero sin notarlo, el agujero creció y creció, comenzando a absorber cosas de la habitación y activando la alarma de peligro

—¡Toma mi mano! ¡Voy a llevarte a casa! —Chester sonrió cuando el extraño se acercó a el 

Extendió su mano por el agujero, pero cuando el otro hombre la toco, una bruma negra invadió la visión de Chester, empujándolo hacia atrás y provocando que el agujero se cerrara...

—¡CHESTER! — Un exaltado Barry aparecio en la habitación junto a Frost y Cisco

al ver al joven inconsciente en el suelo, el grupo de amigos se dirigió hacia el, sin notar la nube negra que se estaba creando en el centro de la habitación

—¿Chester, puedes oírme? — Barry se agacho junto a Frost

—¿Chicos? - Cisco hablo al notar la nube negra, tocando el hombro de Frost y Barry para que se dieran la vuelta

—¿Que?.. - una impactada Frost observo como desaparecía la nube, dejando a la vista a un hombre... 

Lentamente Chester se despertó, notando al trio de amigos y al misterioso hombre, la esperanza recorrió su cuerpo, tal vez... ¿lo había logrado?

-No puede ser el - susurro Frost

el miedo inundó a la reina del hielo, provocando que se escondiera de todos, permitiendo que Caitlin tome su lugar

—¿Que esta pasando? - La doctora hablo observando a sus amigos.

La confusión recorrió su rostro hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo noto...

—¿Ronnie? - El nombre sonó como un suspiro, lleno de esperanzas y miedo.

Pero todas aquellas emociones desaparecieron cuando el extraño se dio vuelta y revelo su identidad...

—¡Ronnie! — Un chillido se escapo de los labios de la doctora, quien sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrió hacia el hombre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos

—¿Cait? ¿Eres tu? — Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre, quien al notar la realidad no dudo en levantar a la mujer en sus brazos y besarla, permitiendo que ambos expresaran sus emociones en aquel beso, miedo, felicidad, emoción y sobre todo, amor.

luego de unos momentos, la pareja se separó 

—¿Como? Como es posible... yo... te perdí por tantos años y tu... ¡Estas aquí! - Lágrimas de emoción y felicidad se derramaron en el rostro de la joven doctora

—Creo que puedo decir que es... ¿Mi culpa? - Chester hablo, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin saber como seria recibida su revelación

sorprendentemente para el, Caitlin se separo con un ultimo beso de su ahora no muerto esposo y se dirigió hacia el incomodo muchacho para darle un abrazo 

—Gracias - Hablo, antes de darle un golpe en el hombro - ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin decirlo! 

Risas ligeras resonaron en la habitación ante los graciosos cambios de humor de la única mujer en la sala. Rápidamente, Cisco se dirigió hacia su amigo 

—Es bueno que estés aqui- Dijo luego de darle otro abrazo

luego lo siguió Barry, expresándole disculpas por no haberlo salvado aquel día, y siendo rechazado porque no tenia la culpa de nada.

—Te extrañe... demasiado -Habló Caitlin antes de besar nuevamente a Ronnie

—Tambien te extrañe, mas de lo que puedes imaginar — Dijo Ronnie antes de abrazar a su esposa

—Hay tantas cosas que debo contarte - Expreso la doctora, provocando risas y comentarios de los demás, cosa que hizo sentir confundido al ingeniero.

—¿Que? - Su respuesta fue recibida con mas risas, pero deciduo ignorar sus dudas.

Mas tarde todo se le seria contado, todos podrían ser felices y mucho, mucho tiempo después, viviría felizmente con su familia, la cual era un perfecto balance entre el fuego, y el hielo.


End file.
